


Dragons... or something

by vivific



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Grooming, M/M, True Forms, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivific/pseuds/vivific
Summary: Matteusz blinks, because seriously, it's not even eight in the morning on a Saturday and already he's dealing with his two alien housemates turning into dragons. Or something.





	Dragons... or something

**Author's Note:**

> ehhhh idk its another unfinished work from before the finale aired
> 
> its incomplete and unbeta'd and just weird but im just yeah take it i guess

All in all, Matteusz thinks, the Rhodia and the Quill really don't look that different to him. Maybe it's his humany humanness, but he really can't tell the difference between the two.

Of course, Charlie is a lot more vibrant in colour and his scaled wings flare out in, what Matteusz assumes, is purely for aesthetic purposes, whereas Miss Quill's are tucked neatly along her vaguely humanoid frame and seem constantly poised to strike.

Miss Quill only trills a menacing, yet melodic sound through her frankly horror-movie-level jaws. Matteusz swears he can see where the teeth and skull connect through her translucent mouth.

Matteusz blinks, because seriously, it's not even eight in the morning on a Saturday and already he's dealing with his two alien housemates turning into dragons. Or something.

"Is this an illusion or is this actually what you look like?" He asks Charlie. Or the thing that was Charlie about three minutes before two dining room chairs shattered.

Charlie, he thinks, preens, a high, intentionally sweet sound, and blinks back at him akin to a cat. Bright plumage (except they were scales) appears to be signs of his royalty, and pokes out from his back in a brilliant golden array. Honestly, Matteusz thinks there must be some sort of other alien thing going on, because between Charlie's extra puffy wings and Miss Quill's still present if folded ones, the scales should be taking up at least half the room.

"Okay." He says aloud, because at the very least, no one's attacking anyone else just yet. He pauses. There's only so much he can really do. "Should I call the others?"

Miss Quill lets out a sharp note that Matteusz presumes isn't very nice. Charlie swipes at her head with a stray wing. (Seriously, Matteusz can't even count. Though maybe that's because all the bright, shiny scales are blending in with the other, equally bright and shiny scales.) Miss Quill glowers, and Matteusz is terrified of her snarl even though he knows she really can't do anything.

"April is with Ram, so they will pick up Tanya and come over." Matteusz relays, interrupting a rather frigid staring contest between the two aliens.

Miss Quill lets out an annoyed trill. Charlie is silent, but manages to convey a sort of exasperation. Matteusz just hums and nods and pretends he understands what's happening. Charlie then twitters a solemn melody, and Matteusz blinks.

"That sounded nice?" He offers, and Miss Quill proceeds to lie down on the floor, pitch black wings somehow still taking up less space than Matteusz's human senses are processing.

Matteusz stares, and Charlie lets out a whistle of breath Matteusz translates into a sigh.

"I'm sorry," he says, "I have no idea what you're trying to say to me."

Charlie blinks slowly at him again, and Matteusz offers a smile. Charlie lets out another pleasant whistle and reaches out with a vaguely humanoid, if clawed, hand. Matteusz inhales, and takes it with his own. Charlie's nails (claws) are sharp against his skin, and Matteusz has zero doubt that Charlie could rip him apart and eat him for breakfast.

Speaking of which, their bacon is getting cold, but Matteusz presumes it can wait.

"This is not how I imagined seeing you," Matteusz admits, and Charlie's hand moves to Matteusz's shoulder. The prince edges closer, wings spreading out further. Matteusz tries to remember stuff about birds and wingspans, but then decides the universe can't be that similar.

Oh well.

Charlie trills a high note and presses his face into Matteusz's chest. He's still smaller than Matteusz, but the human's taken that for granted at this point. Matteusz smiles, hesitantly, but it's also kind of endearing how gentle Charlie is being. Then, the room gets darker, and Matteusz realises Charlie's wings have cocooned around them.

"This is surprising," he deadpans unintentionally. The wings skitter back, but Matteusz presses his hand over Charlie's. "Not in a bad way."

Charlie sings, softly, and Matteusz can feel the alien's skin shifting softly. Softly?

Matteusz rubs the pad of his thumb over Charlie's clawed hand. It's smooth and soft and pliable, nothing like the rough, durable skin he felt earlier. He moves down and feels sharp claws, but they don't worry him at all.

"What is this?" He asks, and surely Charlie's bioluminescent or something because the wings are blocking out the room's light. Soft blue orbs glow in front of him and Matteusz sucks in a breath when Charlie pulls him close in a hug.

Charlie sings into his ears and Matteusz can feel himself relaxing into Charlie's arms. The alien is... alien, but it's still Charlie and that's all that really matters to Matteusz.

Charlie finishes his song, a decrescendo into silence, and there's another trill from outside the wings. Matteusz flushes. Miss Quill mustn't be happy about their intimacy. Maybe it's not customary on Rhodia?

(Then again, Charlie isn't very traditional to Matteusz. The only reason why Matteusz had to convince him to do anything out of the human norm was because the alien was terrified of hurting someone. Usually Matteusz.)

The wings recede and Matteusz blinks at the brighter lights. He turns and sees Miss Quill, wings tucked ever so tightly to her body, staring at them with a look Matteusz just can't understand in human body language.

"I'm sorry," he says, and ignores Charlie's disgruntled staccato. "That was inappropriate."

Charlie and Miss Quill let out separate sequences of accented notes, which, to apparently everyone's surprise, harmonize beautifully.

Charlie stares at Miss Quill. Miss Quill stares at Charlie. Matteusz prays this will end well.

And then, finally, they break apart and their eyes centre on Matteusz. Astonishingly vibrant and physically deep eyes aside, Matteusz is unnerved.

Miss Quill acts first, to Matteusz's surprise, and descends upon him with her wings slightly drawn out from her body. A clawed hand, somehow much more menacing than Charlie's, brushes through Matteusz's hair. Matteusz stands, shock still, as Miss Quill begins to comb through his hair.

"What is going on?" He asks, and Charlie lets out something suspiciously close to a laugh. Then, nuzzles his face.

Matteusz's eyes are wide. What are his housemates doing?

It takes a few minutes, and being relocated to the couch, to realise, oh no, they're grooming him. And nesting, it seems, judging by the amount of pillows and cushions Charlie retrieved that would delight a human child.

Matteusz wonders how many times they can pick through his hair like they're searching for lice until they get bored. But no, apparently grooming a human is very interesting. Luckily for Matteusz's pride, neither of them mess with his clothes.

(He's usually all right with Charlie doing so, but Matteusz has had zero warning about his prince turning back into his alien form and proceeding to lick at his face like a puppy.)

Intimidating features aside, they're actually sort of sweet in an... alien way.

And that is why the rest of the Bunghole Assessment Squad showed up at the flat to see two quasi humanoid reptile dragons poking and prodding at Matteusz's person.

"What the hell." Ram says, not even managing to make it sound like a question. Tanya's face is split into something akin to joy of all things, and April is predictably quietly surprised.

"It is a long story," Matteusz says, and good dear Lord, can you shed scales?

Miss Quill stares at them and lets out a sharp note. Charlie whines in soprano, eyeing the three other humans. Tanya is still smiling, but Ram and April look rather disturbed.

"It is like, grooming," Matteusz says, running a hand through his repeatedly brushed hair. Miss Quill snaps at him in a minor key and somehow drags his arm away from his head without tearing his skin open.

"Okay," April says, her first word. "Are they, uh..."

"Are you sure that's Charlie and Miss Quill?"

The two aliens stare at Ram. He shrugs.

"I can't imagine Miss Quill willingly grooming anyone," he defends.

Miss Quill lets out an indignant squawk.

"Is that a yes?"

Another screech. Matteusz winces, and Charlie brushes a surprisingly smooth wing over him.

"Maybe not."

"This is so cool!" Tanya finally bursts out, practically jumping on the spot.

"It's not even your first dragon!" Ram retorts.

"They're the first, and only, aliens who haven't tried to kill us on sight!"

"Actually," April begins, but Miss Quill overrides her with a shrill accent.

"Anyway," Ram says, patting his girlfriend's shoulder reassuringly. "How do we turn you back?"

Charlie gives a singsong Matteusz assumes is a, "I don't know".

"Great." Ram says. "This'll be fun."

**Author's Note:**

> It is indeed fun. There are several chases (Tanya delights in telling the cabbie to follow the electric blue sports car), several discoveries (apparently April knows how to drive a motorcycle), and much screaming. 
> 
> Mostly from the people who saw Charlie and Miss Quill and didn't think they were cosplayers. Tanya informed them there was a con going on downtown, but that just got them through big intersections. Matteusz had to restrain Miss Quill from shredding the driver who yelled at her and Charlie for their giant scaley plumage. She resorted to a screech that cracked his windows and had him peeling away in fear. 
> 
> But by the end, god bless the end, they've picked up some guy trying to capitalize on alien illusion technology for the sex trade (only for it to backfire horribly and not only undo all alien camouflage, but also invoke a strong desire to cuddle with other beings). 
> 
> Explaining both the random glamour failure and Charlie and Miss Quill's odd behaviour. Or just Miss Quill. 
> 
> "Please, let me kill him," are Miss Quill's first words once she's transformed back and her translator works again. "I will not have anyone make me desire physical affection. Or affection in general."
> 
> "In a moment," Charlie says, which causes the poor human to whimper. 
> 
> “Tanya, you said there was an authority for alien technology?”
> 
>  
> 
> [Check me out on tumblr for more stuff on writing.](http://imaginal.tumblr.com/)


End file.
